The present invention relates to a method of driving an electorchromic display (referred to as "ECD" hereinafter).
An ECD is well known in the art of display together with its basic scheme, attendant features and basic driver circuit. See, for example, L. A. Goodman, "Passive Liquid Displays", RCA Report 613258.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an ECD driving technique which eliminates nonuniformity in a visual display in coloring and bleaching modes to enhance the quality of the electrochromic display in an ECD.